User talk:Sake neko
Past discussions can be seen here: User talk:Sake neko/Archive Zhenji Hi i just wanted to know because I really can't understand how did zhenji's name because zhenshi could you please explain btw your edits are so great!!! :D 09:13, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :I'm going to assume you don't know Japanese/Chinese so please bear with me if you do. It's one of those things which can't be translated into English very well, like the many Chinese terms used to say that someone is "cute". It's a bit of a sore thumb for those who can speak/read Chinese characters. Please don't be offended if you're a feminist, please. ::Lady (氏, shi) = formal character for a married woman. This is often used if the given name for a woman was not recorded. Often tied to the woman's maiden name (thus Zhenshi and not Caoshi). Not always the case in historical records, since there have been cases in which their husband's family name has been used. Another English translation which could be used is "Madam", but some translators thinks this conflicts with another formal title for a married woman (夫人 is one of them). ::Now this character (姫) is a tricky one. In Japanese, it is often used historically to note a woman of aristocratic status. Not necessarily a married woman (although they often are) but a woman who has been at least been recognized as a member to a particular family. It is comprised of the Chinese characters "woman" and "vassal", so it literally means a woman who is serving a particular family as political property. This is often translated as "princess", but this isn't particularly 100% accurate for every figure. Let's just stick with princess for simplicity's sake. ::If the woman was lucky, they would have either their nickname or given name recorded at one point. This character (姫) was then attached to their given name. Sometimes it was historically recorded as such, other times it's been added by later generations or by people living today even. That's what you see with Ina, Kai, and so on. Lady Zhen has no historical given name, so that's why it's Zhenji for us overseas mooks. Omega Force may have thought they were saying something like "Princess Zhen" to note her status as a woman of nobility. ::In China, however, the character (姫) can have a significantly different meaning. It can be used to note a woman's surname, but it can also be used to note the noble status of a man's many concubines. There are several titles for "concubine" in Chinese which have been used historically. The "Da" in "Daji", for instance, happens to be one of them. ::You can probably spot several others if you researched, but the point is that "ji" (姫) is one of those many terms which can be used to note someone as a concubine or imperial consort. Usually used for a woman if she's an unmarried lover who comes from a family of modest prestige. The DW name "Zhenji" literally puts Lady Zhen on the same boat as Yuji, who was loved but was not a wife for Xiang Yu. ::Now, you are already well aware that Lady Zhen was married and not a mistress. So putting the "ji" next to her name might be misleading to people who aren't familiar with the Three Kingdoms period. Can you imagine how some Chinese bloke would feel trying to explain it? "No, she's never been a mistress. She's been married. Yes, I know what it says, but it's actually this!" So I'm figuring that's why they chose to go with a fictional but iconic name for Lady Zhen in their localization. ::If they wanted to simultaneously keep the same type of connotations for Japanese and Chinese, they should have really used something like "gongzhu" (公主) instead. But this is foreign to many Japanese speakers and only people who understand and have at least studied Chinese culture would really understand it. Since the DW series is made to appeal to the casual Japanese consumer with an easy-to-absorb Three Kingdoms setting, the "Zhenji" was kept. If you're wondering, the ROTK series doesn't use Zhenji in the original Japanese script. These games use the formal "Zhenshi" or "Lady Zhen". ::In my opinion, "Zhenji" was fine for her until DW4 when her marriages were emphasized. Then it became pretty awkward to keep using. Then again, it's just a video game and it's a pretty minor thing to get miffed over. I mostly wanted to give some context as to why she is called Zhen Luo/Zhen Mi in the Chinese editions of the DW series. If you didn't understand it from first reading it, it means I probably need to reword it better. Sake neko 17:25, June 27, 2012 (UTC) oh okay I get it now. and regarding the Zhen Luo she was called that because of the poem that Cao pi's brother dedicated it to her thats what I heard about, it was called Goddess of Luo river it is such a beautiful poem 04:25, June 28, 2012 (UTC) DW card game Oh, I see)I'd like to make a proper pages for them, but I can't read japanese, I'm afraid) But I have another question. I am trying to put some NA portraits currently, but I can not find some, like Mori Hidemoto's. Should I upload his Taiko Risshiden portrait instead? AntonKutovoi :Say, would you like to translate the rule book manual for this trading card game, Sake? The information written there would be a great addition for the Dynasty Warriors 5 page. Though you're probably busy doing other stuff, I ask this of you since you're one of the few members who can fluently understand Japanese. Please let me know if you're interested so I can share the manual with you online. Humble Novice 00:28, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you very much for accepting this request of mine. The scans are right here in this gallery. Humble Novice 05:02, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Seimei I did watch the video, and in all honesty I am getting sick and tired of you and your superiority act! He may not use the fan outright, still glowed when he got the attack Up item with everything else, meaning he; A) does fight with it we just havent seen what he does with it yet, or B) while attacking with the fox and paper, the fan is what he has in his equipment menu. Either way it needs to be mentioned. He may not use it out-right but it is still there. Much like that of a wand that's used for casting magic, but not as a physical attack weapon. please get off your high horse, Your not an Admin, nor a Mod! I do not have do what you say just because you think you know more. But what ever, regardless of what I say, your so sure that your right you wont listen to reason. So fine, ill stop your edit war just so you can have the satisfaction of being right this time. Ixbran 21:29, July 3, 2012 (UTC) King Mu Awakened Form Did you manage to save the original Awakened form before you uploaded this new one? When King Mu is in his purple awakened form it is when he is corrupted by Huang Quans dark magic during the story mode. The Sky Blue one that was there before is the Awakened form he has after breaking free of Huang quans magic and when playable by the character. One is a story mode only form while as an enemy, the other is his awakened form when hes actually playable. Ixbran (talk) 21:49, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I don't know where you get the source from saying "Gao Shun's head was placed on a post in the city market as a warning to others and buried soon after." I have people who have access to Cao Cao's SGZ biography, they told me it only mention this "The heads of Lü Bu, Chen Gong, Gao Shun, and some of the other generals were sent to Xu Chang where they were buried." Where your source saying the above? The same people who also told me that Lu Bu never question Gao Shun possible involvement with the revolt in 196 AD. When Hao Meng rebelled, he surrounded Lu Bu. Lu Bu then escape to the camp of Gao Shun. Lu Bu told Gao Shun that the leader of the rebels has a He Nei accent, and Gao Shun says that it must be Hao Meng. I asked Professor Rafe de Crespigny and he never mention if Lu Bu even questioned Gao Shun about involving the revolt. Lu Bu trusted Gao Shun even less after that mutiny, is all Professor Rafe de Crespigny said. DW7:E I was just dropping by for some friendly chatting, what are your thoughts on the recent updates to DW7E? Like the new weapons, the new features, new Edit character options? I my self am very excited and eager o get my hands on dis game. what about you? Ixbran (talk) 01:15, August 25, 2012 (UTC) WO3 DW6 Weapon allusions Those are the names they have in WO3. Weather or not they are a single model with multiple names in DW6, we are going by weapon names in WO3. Stop being a fucking douche and editing pages on games you don't play and know nothing about. leave its edit to those who actually PLAY AND ENJOY THEM! I know what I'm doing, YOU don't! Ixbran (talk) 23:06, August 26, 2012 (UTC) :For your information i did play DW6, it was one of my favorite games in the series, especially DW6E. But that doesnt change the fact that those are the names they use in WO3. I mean look at how we have the Zill O'll weapon names. We list the main names, as well as the alternate names the same weapon has when used by specific people. We do this so as to not confuse people who are looking at the wiki for information. I am sick and tired of you trying to act superior towards me when you come in and treat me like im inferior towards you! Every time i make an edit, no matter how small it is, you act like its unnecessary or unneeded or what ever. Im sick of dealing with your shit and your pompous "Im Better Than You" Personality. I've tried being friends with you and i've even tried making friendly conversation with you, but all you've ever done is continue to belittle me and my efforts to work on this wiki. This is supposed to be fun, but you make it a fucking chore! Im sick of trying to put up with your shit, im not going to just sit back and try to be friendly with you anymore. your not an admin, nor are you even a mod, you have NO right or authority to tell ME, your equal, what is or is not suitable for a wiki page. only Kyosei and the other admins/mods can. You are not my superior, nor am i your inferior, so stop acting like it! Ixbran (talk) 23:22, August 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh just drop the "im sorry i didnt mean too" act. We always do this, you go and undo an edit of mine, constantly belittle and insult me in the history section every time i try to undo your edit, till i finally snap in our talk pages, you apologize, I apologize, then it just repeats at another date. I'm done with putting up with your shit, that's it case closed! I'm not going to let you trick me into thinking you hurt me unintentionally, when that's obvious its not the case. I am not going to forgive you this time! I am done with your mental and emotional harassment, and i wont deal with it anymore! Ixbran (talk) 23:41, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Nazreen bin Rahim from malaysia to singapore i want playabe character like ryuga and amiba in deram mode should not legend cuz, they lack story should put in dream mode also another thing i want that rin should also put dream mode too and other heart and rest other chracther tht lack story should put too..,kind fan want to impress your game..,maybe i want paly more tahn ever anything since i play from previous game.,i hope u cant to fast until japan come out so next year english overseas - You obviously haven't been following this game closely, but then again its not surprising since you said you dont care for it. The special Edit Characters, while made with the edit mode, they do not appear in the characters list of edit characters. They have completely replaced their original generic model and then placed in game. Players can not edit them outside of replacing them with a custom edit via the replacement feature. If your going to edit a page for a game, at least follow the information released for it, instead of sitting there like some ignorant ass hat who thinks he knows what hes talking about. I've been following this game and been paying attention to everything, because i find it interesting. Where as you just sit there and casually read random tweets and shrug things off as unimportant info, because, as you said, you dont care. If you dont care for the DW Games anymore, why bothering editing pages regarding them? Go back to editing those female dating RPG Games you like so much that never get ported out west, because we all know its important to post information on a japanese-only game on an english speaking wiki. Ixbran (talk) 00:49, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :No, you just got this weird thought in your head that says that since they were made via edit mode, players should be able to edit them like everything else. But they cant, they are special and unique and players do not have the ability to edit them at all. we cant change their colors or costume parts or anything, all we can do is replace them. so no, they are NOT just like any other edit character. Again, if your not going to bother to pay attention to a game and its info of it while its in development, dont bother editing pages relating too it. Ixbran (talk) 01:05, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Movesets Okay, you need to just stop. I'm trying to make it so this wiki is easier for those unfamiliar with how wikis work to move about easily from page to page. We have to remember just because we are familiar with how coding and pages work, that doesn't mean everyone is. Since the weapon switch feature in returning in DW8, and is using weapons from DW7, we need to make it so the pages are linked to each other so players can check each individual weapons page easily. Giving pages that are move set based that are specific for games, and not characters, requires their own sub category. This way people can easily go from page to page without getting confused or lost. This will make it easier for users to get from page to page, allowing them easy access to the information related too it. if its easy for them to do one thing, then they will come back to look up others. We need to make this wiki accessible for anyone and everyone. and putting the weapons that are game based, in the same category that is character based, will have players looking and searching through other pages trying to find it. some people wont even bother and quit, that's how unmotivated people can get. we need to do things so that all types of warriors fans feel comfortable with maneuvering and using this wiki. Ixbran (talk) 06:40, November 9, 2012 (UTC) :Im doing this because i think weapons categorized by game, and not by character, should be in their own sub-category. and trust me, you'd be surprised at how stupid people can be; in the aspect that a jock knows just as much about coding, as a computer programer does about sports play strategies. And while yes this does stem from my excitement, im also doing this so all of the pages can easily be accessed by a click of a button, no searching required. they can see a link to the sub page, scroll down, click the link to the page they wanna go, and thats it. in the main gameplay category its jumbled by characters. users can chose to search by alphabetical, by page recently edited, or by pages most visited. in either case users have to scroll down past other box icons and have to go through the other pages to find what they are looking for. I just want to make things as easier as possible for the most skilled wiki user, to the newest newbie on the block. and i feel this is the best course of action. That or putting direct links at the top of the main category page, which you are agents. or putting the links on the weapons pages, which looks a bit gaudy and you removed the link to the Shin Sangoku Musou 7 weapons page from the other weapon pages. they all need to be linked together for easy access, with no other obstacles, and i feel this is the best course of action. Ixbran (talk) 06:58, November 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Narrow minded; No, in the aspect i try to keep an open mind about things as much as possible. i try not to judge anything on the first chance, i try to get to know someone, or try something, before making a final decision. i know I could have worded it a bit nicer than I had, but I felt i was being honest, and id rather be honest with someone then lie to them to make things pretty. ::Distrustful; Yes, in the aspect that I grew up around people who would beat me physically and abuse me mentally and emotionally while growing up due to my being a homosexual. One thing I learned in my life is to never trust anyone without getting to personally know them first, till then I always need to be weary and careful with what I do and what I talk about. Human beings are creatures I've come to learn as people who will do anything to get close to me if i have something they want, so they can take it from me and leave me behind. I know some people have had it off worse than me in this aspect, but I have the right to be defensive and protective of my self, my views and my opinions regardless of the situation. ::Thats why I am always so protective and defensive of my contributions I've made to this wiki, I've had to be like that about my everything my entire life. I'm not going to change who I am, and how i do things, just because I'm on a digital plain. Ixbran (talk) 07:56, November 9, 2012 (UTC) :::I only make edits and contributions to a wiki if i feel it is necessary and the wiki would benefit from having it. It is true most times these ideas are usually spur of the moment caused by excitement, but in the process of making these edits i find my self thinking "why didn't I do this before"? when i place something on a wiki i'm doing it because I feel it warrants enough important to be there. And when someone comes in and tells me that me and my edits are useless, pointless and unnecessary, even you would get defensive if someone insulted you like that. when a person, or at least when I, make an edit or contribution to a wiki i am pouring my heart and soul into it in hopes people can benefit from it, and for someone to come in and tell me that what I have to say or contribute is pointless, I take direct offense to that. what I post here, i put here because I feel its necessary and will help in the long run. While yes working on a wiki that caters to help people, despite my distrust of them is a bit of a contradiction, it is always nice to know that something I do can benefit others. Just because I am distrustful of someone doesn't mean I wouldn't want to help them if they were in need, It's basic human nature. One of the reasons i love working on wikapedia's is because people benefit from what I do and what I post. It gives me a great sense of pride and joy. Ixbran (talk) 08:20, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Congrats on getting your way again.Ixbran (talk) 08:45, November 9, 2012 (UTC) DW7DLC Rather than just goin in and editing the DLC Page I wanted to try and talk to you about this. I feel the current page set up far too jumbled and hectic to really understand. All out other DLC Pages follows the pattern of: *Costumes near the top *Weapons *Weapon Skins *Stages as seen in the DW7, DW7XL and WO3 DLC Pages, despite the fact they do keep order with releases, this is done to make sure everything that is relateable to one another is in one section. the current set up for the DW7EDLC page has costumes up at the top and bottom, scenarios mixed in with the sets, and the Costumes (that aren't part of any special colab with something else) are at the very bottom of the page. I want to change it to fit with the set up we have for the other DLC Pages, but I dont want an edit war to happen do to conflicting opinions between you and I, and would like to speak with you about coming up with a decent solution we can agree on. Ixbran (talk) 17:59, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :The reason it is done that way is so that it is easier for wiki users to find what they are looking for. by keeping everything separated by category. If someone wants to find the price or an image of a costume, they can just stay near the top of the page within the costume sections of the DLC Page. if they want to find information regarding weapons, they can simply go to the weapon section then slowly scroll down till they find what they need. having everything jumbled and thrown this-way and that-way, as you have set up for the DW7EDLC page, will just confuse readers and make them less likely to use that page when looking up information. When in high school one of my teachers always told me, "Think Smart, not Hard." alluding to rather than going about things the hard way, try to find the simplest and easiest rout but still being effective in how you deal with any issue. The way you have the page set up will end up pushing readers away because it strays away from the formula we have set up for the DLC pages for the other major games. and Ill be blunt, because of the fact that SWChronicles2nd isn't coming to the west, there is a chance not many have gone to the DLC Page to read it yet. usually when you post information there, ill cross post it to the Koei Warriors, and while some get a bit excited about it, most dont seem to care. but as i said, to prevent alienating other wiki users we need to change the set up of the DW7EDLC Page to fit the others. if people want to figure out the exact order DLC is released they can easily go to the official website to see what that order is. Ixbran (talk) 18:17, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ::So far the only things missing from the DW7 DLC Page is the stage DLC, it has just about everything else. Your just a capable of adding that information as I am, so I dont see why your complaining to me about it when you can easily it your self. And even if it does take a while to come out to the west, the DLC is still going to come here so we need to prepare for that fact, and not simply ignore it till it happens. As for the separation of the DLC items, it is not biased. We do costume section first because costumes are usually announced first, followed by weapons and then stages. And in a game that's all about placing Edit Character customization up front, i feel placing the costumes near the top of the DW7EDLC Page would help emphasize that feature on the DLC Page. to allow players to see all the costume options that are available as DLC first. where as placing it down and mixing it up with scenario or strategy room DLC will possibly cause people to overlook it. Keeping everything separated by DLC type will help keep things neat, orderly, and make it look more professional that way. at least in my personal opinion. so far no one, other than you, has complained about how the other DLC Pages have been set up. Ixbran (talk) 18:32, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Its hard to feel proud about editing something on this wiki when someone on this site has the tendency to go around undoing and changing my edits, basically making it so my edit never happened. Also, again why are you complaining to me that the DLC Stages for DW7 haven been posted on the page, you claim that anyone can edit the wiki, yet the way your wording everything implies you think its my fault it hasn't been added yet. And no I'm not ignoring it, I my self just dont know where to begin with adding in the stage DLC for the DW7 page, it feels a tad overwhelming having to go in and fill out an entire section of the DLC Page, not to mention with the PlayStation Network's store having received an "update" in design, its a bitch to find anything anymore. nothing is categorized the way it used to be, which was a folder dedicated to game DLC, and each games DLC Folder had sub folders based on content, costumes, stages, weapons, ect. Now the DLC of different games being jumbled into sections based on the games alphabetical order with no folders at all, so we have DW7 DLC jumbled with DW6E DLC, as well as any other game who's title starts with 'Dy', and the DLC for each game is categorized again by Alphabetical order rather than DLC Content. It's a headache alone just trying to find DLC for the game you want, its another all together trying to find specific DLC since they are categorized by name rather than DLC Type. Ixbran (talk) 18:58, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I'll see what I can get done on my own, and If i need help with anything i'll ask. and sorry for not responding right away. its like, 12:30pm here and i had been awake for a few hours already but I hadnt eaten anything, i was beginning to feel a bit light headed and feeling stomach pains, so i wanted to deal with that right away. Again, i'll see what I can do about getting DW7DLC info regarding the stages on the wiki. Ixbran (talk) 19:30, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :I managed to include all the stage DLC on to the DW7DLC Page. note some of the prices i took guesses on, the others i was unsure because i cant check PSN at the moment. ill make sure to check later on. i kinda went the lazy route by adding the DLC descriptions from the DLC site, i'll fix those later if you want i promise. right now im suddenly not feeling all that well. but rather than putting it off till later, i wanted to get done what was needed right away. i'll add photos and stuff later, im going to go lay down for a bit now. Ixbran (talk) 20:04, November 17, 2012 (UTC) DW7E Character Intro I was just quoting what they had said on twitter. a couple of weeks ago it was posted on the Koei warriors forums that the intro vids would be exclusive to the most powerful warriors of the game, and proceeded to list them off as well as link to the original tweet. I didnt think much of it at the time so i skimmed over it, but over time i found my self thinking maybe it was something worth mentioning on the wiki, i could remember the other characters, just not the character for Wei. Someone posted a link to a nico video that showed all the DW7E Events and its shown that the intro for weis strongest is Zhang Liao. I'm not being biased when i posted that, i was just quoting what the KW Forums said the Tweet had said, just wanted to let you know that. Ixbran (talk) 07:39, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :Jeeze, no need to get your panties in a knot missy, i was just tlling you what had been translated from the tweet that KOEI posted on their twitter account, dont berate the messenger boy just because your not happy with what came in the mail today! Anyway the guys on the forum basically stated what you had as well, not many are happy with their choices for Liao, Ning or even Ba for that matter. people think the reason they chose Gan Ning and Xiahou Ba was to show off their new weapons they were given, more so for Ba to show off the Siege Lance. They probably chose Zhang Liao due to his rivalry with Gan Ning. But ya the cut-scene is self explanatory with the whole power thing; its a first-person view of the player on the battle field with your troops running in fear and shouting "ITS 'name here', Run for your lives!" or something, you look to see a warrior who represents their strongest of their force slamming their weapon onto a dead body and they will turn around and see you. they charge you after proclaiming something, and then after dodging your character strikes knocking them back. then battle ensues. and according to those who have played, Zhang Liao, Gan Ning, Guan Yu, Xiahou Ba and Meng Huo are all given Lu Bu status, in the aspect they have higher defense, they dont cringe when struck and can easily take the player down. they all act like Lu Bu did in the classic DW Games, to help establish the fact they are their kingdoms strongest. again, just telling you what i've been told. unlike some instead of importing, im waiting for the official U.S. release to get it. Ixbran (talk) 07:57, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Information need Hi! I'd like have your email, 'cause I need to ask to you some information about Dynasty warriors games. This is my email. Please contact me. :I don't know who this is, but I don't give out my email at all unless I know the person first. If all you want to know is DW information, you can talk to me or Ixbran or Humble Novice on this wiki in our talk pages. Or you can read around on this wiki first. You might get your answer. Sake neko (talk) 18:45, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry. I'd like to know where did you take this image and if you have other of these two costume, cause I can't find anywhere. Thank you : : ::It's okay. That's from Koei's now discontinued MMORPG, Sangokushi Online. The file information has the news report from which I got this screenshot. It's been implied by Suzuki and crew (DW creators) since DW4 that they do not intend to ever make the Two Qiaos look like this in DW, so their matured adult forms are exclusive to other ROTK franchises like this one. ::It's a bit harder now to find screenshots of the MMORPG, but you can find some by searching with this -> 三國志 Online. Sake neko (talk) 17:34, November 29, 2012 (UTC) To Center or Not Sake, I have a small question regarding the image gallery for the Dynasty Warriors 7: Empires/DLC page. Aren't we supposed to center the images there or is it just a preference on the user's part? Ixbran seems to think that centering the galleries is a must which I have no trouble with, but I'd like to hear your opinion on this as well if that's okay with you. Humble Novice (talk) 18:35, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, I see. Well, I just wanted to hear your thoughts regarding this minor detail. While I don't particularly think that centering galleries is such a big deal, some of the more vocal users in this site may beg to differ. Therefore, I think I'll center them myself so as to prevent anymore needless conflict or drama in the near future. Humble Novice (talk) 19:00, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Yi I'll be honest, I dont mind him being in the wei section of the DW Series page. My issue is the fact that we are using his out dated artwork along side new CG Model designs, with a weapon he doesn't even use anymore no less. It looks extremely tacky and unprofessional seeing that image sitting there. As I said, I'm not agents the idea of him being in the Wei section, its part of the series history so he needs to be mentioned there. I just wish we could use another image or even just put his name under the gallery with no image at all. Ixbran (talk) 00:04, December 28, 2012 (UTC) :I already said i completely understand why he has to be mentioned there on the page, I just dont like seeing his old DW6 art along side DW8 CG Renders of the other wei characters. I have a major OCD issue, if you dont already know due to my behavior when it comes to certain things, and because of that i feel things have to match, be clean cut, and evenly centered. Sima Yis DW6 art work clashes with the DW8 CG art works, in color as well as design not matching the direction that DW8 is going in. And his DW6 art work depicts him with a weapon he no longer uses, with a design thats no longer in use (went from being clawed finger tips to clawed gauntlets). So it is severely upsetting my OCD to the point im pulling out my hair, and biting down my nails to the point my middle finger is bleeding. All to try and come up with a way to remove that art work but still have him mentioned. when i saw Kyosei wanted to include the picture there anyway i knew I couldn't do anything else about it so i figured that small text mention about him no longer being in Wei would be alright, to appease my OCD in some way so i'm not as upset about the issue. I apologize for making this such a big deal when it really shouldn't be. I'll just try to avoid that page from now on, because every time i see it, it makes my pulse rise and i get really irritated. Ixbran (talk) 00:20, December 28, 2012 (UTC)